Canis Circle Vigilant
Many have heard rumors and tales of lycanthropes. Some have survived such encounters, and have first-hand accounts of the bloody horror left behind. Those with the conviction and confidence to oppose such creatures seek out the Canis Circle, an organization that specializes in the capture or eradication of these feral abominations. The Canis Circle Vigilants are not helpless prey; they are the predators who hunt down lycanthropes with blades made of silver, wearing red hooded cloaks to protect against them. Hit Die: d10. Requirements To qualify to become a canis circle vigilant, a character must fulfill the following criteria. Special: Must have killed a lycanthrope. Class Skills The canis circle vigilant's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Perception (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are features of the canis circle vigilant prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Canis circle vigilants gain no additional weapon or armor proficiencies. Bonus Combat Feat At 1st level, a canis circle vigilant may choose a bonus combat feat. This is in addition to the feats that a character of any class normally gets from advancing levels. The character must still meet any prerequisites for these bonus feats. A canis circle vigilant gains an additional combat feat at 3rd level. Quicksilver Reservoir At 1st level, the canis circle vigilant gains access to the mystical power maintained by the Grand Maw that he can draw upon to enhance his weapon. This quicksilver reservoir has a number of points equal to his canis circle vigilant level plus his constitution modifier. The reservoir refreshes once per day. At 1st level, a canis circle vigilant can expend 1 point from his quicksilver reservoir as a swift action to transmute any weapon he is holding into mithril for 1 minute. 'Additionally, these points can be used to add any of the following weapon properties which function only against lycanthropes: ' 1 pt abilities: keen, huntsman, menacing 2 pt abilities: bane (lycanthropes), impact, stalking 3 pt abilities: silver wounding, speed The canis circle vigilant may spend an amount of quicksilver reservoir points equal to his level at any one time. These properties are added to any the weapon already has, but duplicates do not stack. The weapon must be made of or transmuted to silver or mithril before any other properties can be added. These bonuses and properties are decided when the quicksilver reservoir pool points are spent and cannot be changed until the next time the canis circle vigilante uses this ability. These bonuses do not function if the weapon is wielded by anyone other than the canis circle vigilant. A canis circle vigilant can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. Grand Maw’s Basket At 2nd level, the canis circle vigilant receives a small wooden basket woven from ensorcelled strips of wood from sacred dogwood trees. It functions as a bag of holding I with 2 exceptions. * The Grand Maw’s Basket contains a Red Hooded Cloak of Lycanthrope Protection which can be worn only by the canis circle vigilant. * By spending 1 point from his quicksilver reservoir as an immediate action, the canis circle vigilant may allow an ally to dip their weapon into the Grand Maw’s Basket as a move action, bestowing upon it the properties of Silversheen for 1 minute Red Hooded Cloak At 2nd level, the canis circle vigilant may wear the Red Hooded Cloak of Lycanthrope Protection found in the Grand Maw’s basket. At 3rd level, the bonuses conferred by the cloak increase to +10. If the Red Hooded Cloak of Lycanthrope Protection leaves the canis circle vigilant’s possession, it immediately vanishes, reappearing in the vigilant’s basket again. Lunarblood Drain Once per round, upon a successful melee or ranged attack against a lycanthrope in hybrid or animal form, your weapon glows with a pale blue light. The lycanthrope must make a fortitude save equal to 10+ half your character level + your constitution modifier or revert to their natural form for 24 hours. A lycanthrope that successfully saves against this ability cannot be affected by the same canis circle vigilant’s lunarblood drain for a period of 24 hours. Attune Soul Once per day, a canis circle vigilant may cast Attune Soul (caster level = character level) Category:World Category:Custom Category:Canis Circle Category:Prestige Class